Mass Effect: New Years
by HotMezoti
Summary: New Years on the SR2. Jane and Garrus celebrate, and feelings are revealed. Lemony content. All characters owned by Bioware Completed story.
1. Chapter 1

"Explain to me again this human custom of 'New Year', Shepard." Garrus said.

She held her glass up and clinked it to his, "It's a celebration, like a new beginning. You decide to change things you need to about yourself, or maybe do something you should do. Stuff like that."

"Mostly it's a reason to get shitfaced," Joker quipped.

Shepard laughed.

"I'll drink to that," Jack said and finished off her drink.

"You have any resolutions?" Kasumi asked Shepard.

"What's that?" Garrus leaned on the bar in Kasumi's quarters.

"That's what I was telling you, it's like a vow you make to make a positive change. Like if you want to be healthier, or do something new like-"

"Try a new position," Jack slurred and smiled at Jacob. "How about it Cerberus?" she put her arm around his shoulder, "Ready to switch sides yet?"

Jacob leaned down and moved out from under her, "Don't think so."

"Okay, fine. I'll see if your ex-girlfriend has a different view." She grabbed a bottle off the bar and left.

"Is it something that's required, resolutions?" Garrus turned back to Shepard.

"No," Shepard replied, "It's like a tradition. I don't have any this year. I really don't think about it much anymore. But when Kasumi said she was having a party, I couldn't pass it up."

They continued to relax with Kasumi mixing new drinks for them to try. It seemed to be a hidden talent she was eager to bring out.

They counted down the time, shouting out, "Happy New Year!" and Garrus was surprised to see the different crew kissing each other.

"What?" he looked at Shepard.

"Yea, I forgot that part, it's like good luck." She smiled looking around at a surprised Jacob with Kasumi planting one on him.

"Well, I think we need all the luck we can get," and Garrus swiftly wrapped his hand around Shepard's waist and pulled her close, leaning down and bringing his lips to hers. Shocked, she initially resisted, then returned the kiss to his thin lips. He even started to snake his tongue in her mouth. She could taste the liquor on him, feel the leathery smoothness. Suddenly he pulled back, "Happy New Year, Jane."

"Yea, yea, Happy New Year Garrus." She was breathless, it was such a surprise. She glanced around, the rest of the group was still toasting and hugging on each other. She looked back up at Garrus, grinning like an idiot.

He leaned down and gave her a hug. He whispered, "I'm so glad you came back to me."

She pulled him tighter and held him close, "So am I."

They stayed like that for a minute. The sound of Kasumi singing a Japanese song caught their attention and they parted slightly, looking over at her. Kasumi's arms were still around Jacob's neck, he was trying in vain to pull them off. Between off-key verses she was peppering him with light kisses on his cheek.

Shepard laughed and let go of Garrus, staggering slightly. "Whoa," she said, bracing herself on his arm. "That's way more that I usually drink."

"Me too," he said.

"Ugh, I think I'd better go. Kasumi – thanks for the party. We had a great time."

Kasumi nodded and waved at them.

Shepard turned to go and again had to grab Garrus' arm for balance.

He chuckled, "I'm walking you to your quarters."

"You're not much better off than me!"

"Yes, but I'm taller."

Shepard wrinkled her brow and tried to make out how that had anything to do with it as they made their way to the elevator. He pushed the button and hugged her from behind her, wrapping his arms around her stomach.

"Uh, the door's open, Garrus." She said as he stayed still.

"Umm. You smell so nice."

She could hear him sniffing her hair at her neck. He slowly walked forward with her taking steps with him into the elevator. He leaned forward and pushed the button for her quarters, then took his hand and pulled her hair off her neck. He leaned down and lightly licked her on the side of her neck.

"Mm, you taste good too."

"Garrus –" she said softly.

The doors opened and he let go of her and led her out of the elevator outside her door. He faced her and again pulled her into a strong hug, rubbing his hands up and down her back, her shoulders, over her backside. She leaned into him, reveling in the feeling. He squeezed her, "You feel so good." He gave her one last squeeze, then staggered back into the elevator, "See you tomorrow." And the doors closed.

She turned and opened her door, slowly walking down the stairs and wondered what that was all about. He'd never been that physical with her before. She gave a little shiver, it had felt amazing. She closed her eyes and pictured it again. She opened her eyes with a start as she started to lose her balance. She collapsed on the bed, not bothering to take her boots off and went to sleep.

Her alarm woke her up in the morning. Groaning, she leaned over and turned it off. She slept for another hour, then EDI messaged her, waking her up again.

She punched her omni-tool, "Oof, I'm getting up EDI. We're putting off today's mission until tomorrow. There's no way we can do it today," she sat up, her head pounding.

 _"_ _Of course, Commander. I'll let Jeff know."_

"Fuck me," she said, leaning over. She hadn't gotten that plastered since she drank with Wrex.

"I'm getting too old for this shit." She stood up and walked to the bathroom. As she sat on the toilet, she remembered what had happened with Garrus the night before.

"Oh yea, he was all over me, feeling me up." She thought about what it might mean, what he would say to her about it that day.

She eventually made her way down to the mess hall, showered and ready for a mission plan meeting with Miranda. The only official thing she planned to do that day. She took a detour to Dr. Chakwas' office to get something to help with her hangover.

"You're my 5th customer today, Commander. Glad New Year's is only once a year."

"Yea, the collectors would beat us for sure," Shepard said as she popped the pill in her mouth. She walked back into the mess hall, more crew in there now, mostly looking as bad as she felt. She went up to Miranda's door and as she approached it, it suddenly opened.

Jack was in the doorway looking back over her shoulder, "and see Dr. Chakwas about your back. She can fix it up for you for tonight," she laughed loudly. She turned forward almost running into Shepard, "Oh, hey," and gave her a big grin as she put her boots over her shoulder and walked out. Shepard stood awkwardly in the doorway, peering in, "Miranda? I could come back later-"

"No, it's alright Commander. Come in." she was smoothing her damp hair down as she sat at her computer. She put her elbows on her desk and put her fingers together, a picture of complete composure except for a blush across her cheeks.

Shepard cleared her throat, then sat down across her. "I'm putting off going to Korlus until tomorrow. The crew isn't at their best today."

"Agreed. We can scan some planets and get some resources, then resume tomorrow. That will give us more materials for upgrades we might purchase anyway. Anything else, Commander?"

"No," Shepard stood up, "I'm going to try to go choke down some breakfast."

"I hear you," Miranda stood up and winced, holding her hand on the small of her back.

"You okay?"

Miranda turned an even brighter shade of crimson as she said, "Yea, it's just a strain, it's nothing."

Shepard nodded and left quickly, smirking to herself as she went out to the mess hall. She was stopped short by the sight of Garrus at one of the tables, nursing a milkshake looking drink.

She took a deep breath and sat next to him, "Hey."

"Shepard, hey. Spirits, I think my head is actually going to explode today. I should have stopped with the Turian ale. I had way too many shots after that."

"That doesn't include when you mixed it with Krogan Ryncol."

"Shit, I did?" he rubbed his head, "I don't even remember that. No wonder." He groaned.

"What's that?" she pointed to his drink.

"A Turian hangover remedy. Try some."

She took a sip, "Doesn't taste as bad as I thought it would." She drank some more.

She looked up to see him staring at her. _Is this when he brings up last night? What's he going to say?_ She felt her heart start to race a little.

He pointed at her, "You've got it all over your mouth."

She tried to look down at her lip, "I do?" she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and gave the drink back to him.

"Mission put off 'till tomorrow?" he asked her, taking a large sip.

"Yea. Not worth trying to put together a team today. I think Tali's the only one who could make it."

"True." He drank some more. "Here," he handed it to her, "You can have the rest. I'm going to see if by any chance Dr. Chakwas has anything that can help me."

She nodded and took the glass as he went into medbay. _Seems like he doesn't remember anything about last night,_ she thought, more than a little disappointed. She'd never thought about a physical, romantic relationship with him before, but last night he awakened something in her that was rapidly growing. _Great_ , she thought, _now I'll have to pretend it didn't happen._


	2. Chapter 2

The rest of the day was pretty routine and her interactions with Garrus were as well. The next morning she went to Korlus with Jack and Zaheed, bringing the tank bred Krogan back with her. She stared at the tank in cargo bay on the Normandy with Garrus beside her.

"Wow. What are you planning to do?" he said, staring at it floating in the tank.

She shook her head, "I'm not sure. I'm thinking of opening it, but not yet. I want Mordin to have a look at it first, and EDI too."

"Good idea," he squinted at it, then looked down at Shepard. "Glad you were able to salvage the mission after all. He must be pretty important for Okeer to give his life to save him."

"Yea. We'll see." She turned away from the tank and looked at Garrus. He reached over and gave her arm a little squeeze.

"I don't mean to be greedy, but I don't like you going out without me to have your back."

She smiled, "I feel the same way. There's no one I feel safer with than Archangel."

He stood a little closer to her, held her arm a bit longer, then backed away, "Well, I've got some calibrations to do. What's on the agenda for tomorrow?" They started to walk out in the hallway.

"Illium. There's a Justicar we need to recruit."

"A Justicar? Really? They are very rare. That should be interesting."

"Glad you think so, you're coming on the mission."

"Excellent. I'll be ready." He walked away and she went to wait for the elevator. She was lost in her thoughts as she looked down at the metal floor. She felt a little something more between them in that exchange. Was she imagining it? She slowly shook her head, No, she definitely felt something. Whether it was one-sided or not, she wasn't sure. She walked in and started to push the button when she heard giggling and Jack and Miranda tumbled in, Miranda stifling her laugh. "Commander."

Shepard nodded at her and pushed the button as Jack leaned against Miranda and put her arm around her shoulders. Shepard got out first as they followed behind her into the mess hall. Shepard got something to eat and watched as they talked conspiratorially and went into Miranda's quarters. Shepard shook her head, it was unbelievable how two people who were at each other's throats a week ago were now in a relationship. She was jealous, she didn't realize how much she missed that until Garrus had kissed her and snuggled with her. She ate slowly as she put her chin on her hand. Garrus was her best friend. He was smart, funny, caring, brave. She sighed, _Everything I could possibly want._ She picked at the remaining salad on her plate. She'd never been in a relationship with a Turian before, but it wasn't something she was against. She tilted her head to the side, _I wonder what it's like._

"Penny for your thoughts," Joker sat across from her.

She smiled, "Oh, these thoughts will cost you much more than that."

The next morning she waited at the door of the Normandy for Garrus with Miranda.

"Thanks for your patience," Garrus said as he walked up. "I was talking to Kelly." He was working on the clasps on his greaves.

Shepard raised her eyebrow, "Talking to Kelly?"

"Yea, she had a few questions for me."

Shepard put her hand on her hip, "Like what?" She couldn't help but have an edge to her voice.

Miranda watched her, amused.

Garrus finished working the clasp and looked at her, "Nothing much. Thanks for getting this new armor for me, Shepard. It's fantastic."

Shepard gave him a broad smile, "Anything for my best sniper." She felt like a silly schoolgirl.

"Let's go," Miranda said and opened the door.

They successfully recruited the Justicar, Samara that day. As they fought and investigated Morinth's escape path, Shepard's attention was on Garrus. She admired his fighting style with a new appreciation. He put her safety first – prioritizing sniping the commandos aiming at her. Back at the dock at Illium, he stood with his sniper rifle on the ground, leaning against the wall, waiting for Miranda and Samara to catch up. He cocked his head and watched Shepard as she realized she was staring at him. The strength of the feelings she had for him were overtaking her to the point she was having difficulty looking or talking to him without fear of betraying herself.

"What's up, Jane? Thinking about the mission?"

"No, I was wondering if you'd ever keep your promise to spar with me. Got some time today?"

He shook his head, "Jane, you know I don't think that's a good idea."

"Aw, come on. You promised me you would at least show me some Turian moves. I need to work out the stiffness in my joints. If you file those talons down, it wouldn't be so dangerous, right? Unless you'd rather spend time with Kelly."

He laughed, "If I didn't know better, I'd think you were a little jealous."

She squirmed under his penetrating gaze, "I just don't like her."

"Really."

She looked up at the ceiling, "You never know, the next mission I might need some mad Turian hand-to-hand moves to save the galaxy."

"Okay, fine. I can't say no to you for long," he held his hands up in surrender.

"Great. I'll message you when I get done with my work."

Samara and Miranda walked up and they went down the Normandy dock and on board. Shepard spoke briefly with Miranda and Samara, and turned to see Garrus hanging behind, struggling with a clasp on his armor.

"Need some help with that?" she walked up and peered at it.

"Yea, it's a little stiff."

She took off her gloves and undid it.

"Thanks," he smiled at her, "I just needed your pretty little fingers to help me out."

She laughed, "Anyone else who said that to me would get a fist in the face."

"Oh, and me?"

"Well, you're different." She reached her hand up to the bandages on the right side of his face, "Does it hurt, Garrus?"

"Sometimes it aches a little. It's getting better. Dr. Chakwas is a miracle worker."

"True," she gently ran her fingertips over it, then cupped the side of his face in her hand, looking at him lovingly, thinking how grateful she was that he didn't die that day. She was suddenly aware she was standing in the walkway to the CIC and brought her hand down.

Garrus looked at her appreciatively. "You know, you have a very supportive waist, Jane."

"Really?" she looked down, "Is that good for sparring?"

He smiled, "That too."

"Well, I'll see you in cargo bay in a bit," and she walked swiftly to the elevators.


	3. Chapter 3

A few hours later, talons freshly filed down, Garrus went down to the cargo bay. The crew had set up a makeshift gym, a track and some crates in the back for sparring. It was used infrequently, but was necessary for those times the crew needed to work off steam. Jack used it a lot at night when she couldn't sleep. They'd had to replace a few crates down there when she got a bit too forceful with her biotic practice. Garrus warmed up running around the track and thought about what hand-to-hand moves he could show her that might be new.

"Hey, looks pretty deserted down here," she called out to him.

He stopped running and walked over to her, "Yea, there's a poker game going on in Kasumi's quarters."

"Poker. You don't play, do you Garrus?"

He shook his head no.

"Yea, me neither." She smiled. She was glad to be spending time with him, just the two of them.

She took a roll of tape and started taping her hands. Garrus drank some water and looked at her with trepidation. He knew she was strong, but he didn't want to accidently injure her. He'd have to be careful.

She started walking towards the back of the bay where the crew had put empty cargo crates together to make a three-sided ring. So far only a few had used it for boxing or hand-to-hand . There was a punching bag in the far corner.

Garrus looked around, "I used to think Miranda and Jack should come down here and work out their differences. But it looks like they found another way."

Shepard snorted, "Yea, thank God, or they'd bust a hole in the Normandy." She finished taping and turned around, "Okay, ready?"

He nodded. She moved around him, she was quick and stealthy. She snuck in a few hits and he deftly deflected them. They warmed up, boxing around each other. "Okay," Shepard punched her hands together, "Now show me some of that Turian hand-to-hand."

"Okay." He demonstrated a strategic move she'd commented on before. She was a quick learner, of course, and with a few tries had it down. They continued in this way, Garrus showing her holds, hits, and she picking up on it and mastering it.

She wiped the sweat off her brow, "Now let's put it all together in a real match."

"Sure," he stood across from her and readied himself. She lunged at him, taking him by surprise. He soon forgot they were practicing, as he found himself the recipient of punches and her quick reactions as he tried to respond.

"Damn, Shepard, give me a break,"

She growled at him, "Not a chance, Archangel."

The match intensified with both of them giving it their full effort. Shepard had him pinned to the ground and thought she had won. She wiped a smear of blood off her mouth and grinned at him triumphantly. He bucked her off and swept her legs out from underneath her, grabbing her and slamming her against the crate. She was pinned by his forearm, struggling to move, but unable to do so. His strength was no match for her. She reached around with her hand and grabbed at his carapace as he attempted to hold her hips down with his other hand. Grunting in frustration, she dug her fingers into him, hearing him groan. She contemplated head butting him, but figured she'd be the loser against the plates on his forehead. She was still trapped, and flailing her legs around wasn't working. She reached up and pulled back on his fringe in an attempt to pull his weight off her. She heard a low growl in the back of his throat that was unsettling; she'd never heard that from him before.

Her efforts made no impact, as he leaned down close to her, holding her down tighter. She wasn't about to give up. Out of frustration, she bit his arm, thinking he might loosen his hold for just a second so she could get free. It had the opposite effect, and he pressed his body against her so hard, she could hardly breathe. Suddenly she felt his hand slightly inside her shorts. Before she could process what was happening, he'd pulled her shorts and underwear down. Wide-eyed she wondered if he was trying a distraction tactic to get her to submit. She was about to say something when she was shocked by his warm hand on her naked ass cheek.

She gasped, "Garrus!" Goddammit, he was playing dirty and she was going to lose.

He took his forearm off her and she thought it was her chance to get the advantage, but he moved it to her back and picked her off the crate and slammed her on the ground, getting on top of her. As she tried to get a grasp on the situation, she realized she was still pinned and he was leaning over her. She wriggled, not wanting to lose the match. She tried pulling her arm down to grab his arm and pull it back, but he gripped her forearm in his talons as he continued to hold her down. "Dammit!" she yelled in frustration. His strength seemed to intensify and her strategy wasn't working.

He didn't seem to hear her, instead putting his head by hers and licking at her neck. Shocked, she suddenly realized this wasn't strategy, things were turning sexual. "Garrus?" she asked, but he didn't answer as he continued to hold her down and lick at her neck. She leaned her head back, reeling from the shift in his movements. She felt his hand move back down to her outer thigh. She moaned, it was intoxicating feeling his weight on her, his talons lightly raking down her side. It was like New Years, but this time they were both sober. She wrapped her hands around his waist and pulled herself up, arching her back.

The sensation was overwhelming, and at the same time she could feel him pulling away and reaching down and taking his gym shorts off. She looked up at the ceiling, unbelieving this was happening. "Oh my god, yes," she whispered as he started nibbling at her neck. His rough, hot tongue, his desire for her, it was an exquisite experience. He used his leg to spread hers apart and as she wrapped her legs around his hips, she felt the head of his penis at her hot core. "Garrus," she called out, with lust and want. He started to enter her, and she gasped, shivering with the feeling of him spreading her apart inside.

Suddenly they heard a noise from a crew member getting supplies from one of the crates on the other side of the room.

"Shit, somebody's here. Get up, get up," she said in a harsh whisper. Garrus looked at her, confused. She wriggled out from under him, and stood up, grabbing him by the shoulder as he knelt on the floor. As he clumsily got up, she motioned for him to follow her and she went quickly behind the stack of crates. She kicked her shorts off her leg as Garrus came around the corner. They were secluded behind there, a four foot space between the crates and the wall. Garrus, realizing the extent of how far he'd gone with her, was hesitant.


	4. Chapter 4

"Come here," she whispered. He took a step towards her and she grabbed his shoulders roughly and shoved him back against the crate. She let go just long enough to pull her tank top up over her head and reach back for her bra. Garrus pulled off his shirt and barely had it over his shoulders when Shepard pressed herself up against his chest. She helped him pull his shirt off and threw it down and hungrily kissed him the way she'd wanted to the other night. He reached his hands around her waist and teased her lips with his tongue. She opened to return with hers and freely explored him. He tasted exotic, exciting. She wanted to feel him inside her again.

"Tell me what to do," she whispered. She was breathing heavily, running her hands over his shoulders, his chest. She'd never seen him like this before, his skin up close. It was dark and silvery, had a pattern to it. The groves were fascinating.

"I don't know myself, I'm winging it," he said apologetically.

She let out a chuckle that quickly turned to a moan when he reached down and grabbed her ass, hoisting her up on him. She wrapped her legs around his waist, supported by his carapace. Now eye to eye, she wrapped her arms around his neck and grinded against him, feeling his hard cock.

He leaned his head against her, nibbling at her neck. He held her thighs tightly against him, trying not to dig his talons into her soft flesh.

"What's that?" he whispered.

"What?"

"I feel something wet."

"It lubricates you so there's no friction," her eyes bored into him, "It means I'm ready for you."

He let out a low growl and she grinned as he lifted her up and started slowly lowering her down on the tip of his penis. Again she felt the delicious sensation of being slowly spread apart inside. She could barely take it all in. His cock had ridges that heightened the sensation as he slowly moved in and out.

"Damn, you're huge."

He whispered, "Sorry, am I hurting you?"

"No, it's just – it's been a while." She started slowly rocking back and forth, moaning quietly. She dug her heals into the back of his legs for leverage.

He could barely contain himself when he heard the little noises she made. "I need you so bad, Jane."

She threw her head back and gasped. She bit her lip, stifling the urge to scream. Wave after wave of pleasure washed over her as she climaxed and squeezed him tighter between her legs.

"Are you?" Garrus asked.

Wide-eyed and unable to speak, she nodded. He pistoned into her a little harder. She felt him lengthen inside her and let out another gasp as he grunted and climaxed. She clung to him as he spasmed, feeling all his muscles taught around her. She watched the pleasure on his face, in amazement at what she was doing with her best friend. As he slowed, she lay her head on his shoulder in exhaustion and release. He held onto her with one hand and lightly caressed her back with the other, burying his face into her hair. Both of them breathing heavily, completely connected.

After a minute, Shepard leaned up to face him and smiled, tracing over his face with her fingertips.

"I think we figured that out just fine." She whispered.

Garrus laughed, "I guess so." He clung to her waist. He couldn't believe they were entwined like this, had just actually followed through on his fantasy of being with her. He shook his head as he looked at her flushed smiling face, her sweaty hair stuck to her forehead. The crate he was leaning on shifted slightly and he pulled them forward to keep his balance.

"I think I'd better get off," she said quietly.

He nodded and pulled her up and down off him to the ground. She leant over, her legs a little wobbly.

He grabbed her by the arm, "Are you okay?"

She stood up straight, "Yea, just – it was awesome, you're awesome." She reached up and hugged him and leaned against his chest as he enveloped her in his arms. She relished his warmth, his protective arms around her.

Her omni-tool lit up, _"Commander, there's a pressing matter I need to talk to you about in my office."_ Miranda's voice came over the com.

She pulled out of his embrace, clicking her omni-tool on, "What is it?"

 _"_ _I'm afraid it's personal."_

She sighed, "Give me 15 minutes and I'll be up to see you." She clicked it off and turned to Garrus.

"You don't think she saw us on the vidfeed, do you?" Garrus asked.

"No, I doubt it. I don't care." She leaned up and kissed him. "We've got to get dressed. After I see her, can I come see you?" she smiled tentatively.

"Definitely. You want to meet me in the mess hall for dinner?"

"How about we meet in my quarters for dinner? I'm sending you the code to my door." She brought up her omni-tool and sent it to him. She looked around the floor, "Um, shit. Everything's all over the place."

Between the two of them, they backtracked and picked up their gym clothes getting dressed quickly and going to the elevator. Whoever was down there previously must have left as they didn't see anyone. As they stood outside waiting outside the elevator door, Garrus gave her a hug.

"Ow, fuck!" Shepard let out.

"What, what's the matter?"

She looked down and saw a red bloody rash on her inner thighs.

"Damn, Jane, I'm sorry, I thought you said you didn't have an allergy." He leaned down for a closer look.

"That's what I was told. I'll get some medigel in my quarters."

"No," he said firmly, "You need some now. The blood is practically dripping." He looked around the cargo bay and found some on the wall. He knelt down and applied it, apologizing to her repeatedly.

"Don't worry about it. After I talk to Miranda, I'll go see Dr. Chakwas." She looked at him, "I'll be fine."


	5. Chapter 5

He was frowning in concern. "But, other than that, you enjoyed it, right?"

"Oh my god, yes." The elevator opened and they walked in. Garrus turned to her and pushed the button to stop it.

"Look, Jane, for Turians, sex is often a stress reliever, particularly on stressful missions."

She felt her throat go dry as she watched him try to put his words together.

"I don't know what it's like for humans, I've never felt this way about a human before, never considered it. But – I want something with you, something more. You're so important to me."

"What are you trying to say, Garrus?"

He sighed, "I'm not too sure," he looked at her shyly, "I'm trying to see how you feel, I sort of ambushed you."

"Because I let you." She put her hand on her hip.

"True. I, dammit, I'm not making any sense. I want to be with you, that's all."

She cleared her throat, "You mean like get together sometimes for fun, or for a relationship?" her voice was strained.

He snapped his head up, "A relationship. I want to be your boyfriend."

Relieved, she flung her arms around his neck, "Thank god. I was hoping you would say that."

"I guess that's a yes?"

She kissed him, "Definitely a yes. I love you Garrus." She held her breath, she hadn't meant to blurt that out.

"Jane, I'm so in love with you." He hugged her tightly then pulled back. "I didn't hurt you again, did I?"

"No, why-"

"You're crying," he pointed out.

"Oh, those are good tears." She pushed the button for the elevator to start and leaned against him, trying to process everything that had just happened. The doors opened and he walked out, giving her a little wave as the doors closed to take her up to her quarters. She giggled at his wave, his goofy grin. He'd scared her initially with that speech in the elevator. She wasn't going to be satisfied with a friends- with- benefits arrangement.

Up in her quarters, she made a quick bathroom stop, freshened up quickly, then made her way back down to Miranda's quarters in a daze, smiling to herself. As the doors opened, she flopped down in Miranda's chair.

"Commander?" Miranda asked.

"Hm?"

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, definitely alright," she sat up straight and focused on Miranda. "What was it you wanted to see me about?"

Miranda told her about her sister, her need to assist with the transfer to keep her safe.

"I understand. We can set a course to Illium, I'll let Joker know."

The relief on Miranda's face was immediate, "Thank you Commander, I appreciate it."

Shepard stood up, "Anything else?"

"No, that's all. Anything you need, Shepard?"

Shepard shook her head, "Nope. I'll be in my quarters. Do you want to try and go tonight, or in the morning?"

"I'll contact Lanteia and let you know. I think the morning may be alright."

Shepard nodded and left her quarters. She was disappointed to see Garrus wasn't there. "I guess he's cleaning up as well." She messaged him she was back in her quarters.

 _Did you go see Dr. Chakwas?_ He pinged her

 _No. I forgot._

 _You need to do that. I don't want to hurt you._

 _It wasn't that bad, I don't mind._

He answered, _I mind. There's got to be something we can do to prevent that._

 _Oh, do you plan on more?_

 _Definitely._

She felt a little shiver up her spine and smiled, _On my way to see the Dr._

After a short talk with Dr. Chakwas, she found herself in an embarrassing conversation with Mordin, complete with instructional vids.

"Please, Mordin, I don't have time to watch those now. Could you send them to my quarters or something?"

"Of course, Shepard. Also have scholarly articles can send," he brought up his omni-tool.

She shook her head quickly, "No, no, that's okay," she held up the bottle he gave her, "Thanks for the lotion."

He brightened, "Yes, yes, when you need more, let me know. I have plenty."

She pressed her lips together and decided not to ask. "Thanks." She turned and went up to her quarters.

As the doors opened she was thrilled to see Garrus there waiting for her.

"So?" he asked.

She held up the lotion and told him about Mordin's information.

He took the bottle out of her hand and examined it before putting it on her bedside table. He turned to face her, "Looking forward to trying it out later."

She grinned. "So, how about getting something downstairs to eat?"

"Sure." He walked up close to her and they looked at each other awkwardly.

She laughed and looked down, her hands on her hips. She bit her lip and looked up at him, "So-"

"I think I may actually look at what Mordin sent you," he reached his hand out and lightly touched her arm. "I don't know anything about humans romantically, I want to do this right."

"Well, it's still us, you know, I mean, we know each other so well, this is just taking our friendship to another level."

"I've dreamt about you for so many years, I never thought I'd be brave enough to do something about it."

"What about on New Years? You were hugging all over me!"

Garrus looked puzzled, "I was?"

She laughed, "Yeah, you were. You don't remember?"

"I remembered a little bit about it the next day, but I thought I was too subtle for you to notice."

"As subtle as a geth attack." She put her hand on her hip.

"Spirits. You never said anything."

"I know. I didn't know if you actually mean it."

His hand still on her shoulder, he pulled her towards him, "I very much meant it."

She leaned up and kissed him, feeling herself melt in his arms. "Garrus," she sighed, hugging him, "I need you so, so much. I don't think there's anyone else in the whole galaxy I'd rather be with."

"I feel the same way, Jane. I'm glad you weren't mad when I pulled your pants down in cargo bay."

She pulled back and smiled up at him, "Like I said, anybody but you would get my fist in their face."

"I'm glad I got your tongue down my throat instead."

"Mm-hm."


End file.
